pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Cfdcyjvhb
dentityEdit Alter Ego S (アルターエゴ S, Arutā Ego S?), whose True Name is Meltlilith, was created by BB as a Heroic Spirit-Complex. Classified as a High-Servant, she was created from BB accessing the Moon Cell's Servant Archive and selecting goddesses compatible with Ego from inside of it. She reproduced their data, and Meltlilith came to existence as a Composite Divinity (複合神性, Fukugō Shinsei?). She is composed of three goddesses, Artemis, Lotan (リタン, Ritan?), and Saraswati (サラスヴァティー, Sarasuvatī?). The first is the pure virgin goddess Artemis of Greek mythology. She would unfailing shoot through, simultaneously granting disease and death, those who sought to attain the magical power which pulls the tides and causes them to rise, in other words, their link to the moon's movement. The second is the cruciform snake staff which originates from Leviathan, who appears in the Old Testament or maybe Lotan from Ugaritic myths. It is something with the same origin as the staff that Moses used to split the Red Sea, while also acting as a symbol of the sea that that staff split. Its owner will be granted a transformative property like that of water, making it feasible for them to adapt to any situation. Furthermore, their form will be able to change phantasmagorically, and it would even be possible to take the shape of the target of one's envy. The third is the river goddess Saraswati. She holds the ability to control "things that flow," such as natural phenomena, among which is water and wind, music and words, speech, poetry and prose. The timbre that flows from her can excite any emotion in the heart of those who hear it and,Meltlilith is the Alter Ego of "End of the pleasure" (快楽の果て, Kairaku no hate?), born out of BB's ego "service requirement" (「奉仕要求」, "hōshi yōkyū"?) and "pleasure" (「快楽」, "kairaku"?). The type of abnormally lovely girl who cannot help but stir up a desire to protect her in men--is what she was, but possibly due to the effect of her skill which allows her to continuously steal her opponent's abilities, she currently possesses a belligerent disposition. Despite how she takes in other people, she doesn't desire understanding or sympathy from them due to the fact that Meltlilith does not understand the feelings of others. Meltlilith does not need other people. She doesn't understand love or dreams. Supposing a situation where she would acquire "LOVE," she would probably dedicate everything to and attend the object of it. To the self-sufficient Meltlilith, the feelings of the object of her affection aren't worth taking into account. She would declare in her oppressive manner that her own feelings are correct. Without any intention of conversing with them (I already love you so much that I don't feel the need for it), without any desire to touch them (that amount of pleasure is already unsatisfactory), she has no intention of telling them that she wants them to love her (that kind of mutual understanding is already unnecessary.) Truly, what a domineering Ego devoted to 'no's and 'not's. Beneath that constant domineering attitude and permanent perch on a high horse, there is not a speck of doubt or hesitation but only overly pure "awakening to love." Meltlilith hasn't noticed. Just what is the true foundation of herself, who is the incarnation of "self-pleasure." What makes up Meltlilith's core is "devotion to the person one has fallen in love with." That she repeatedly raised her level by draining and that she decided to control the Moon Cell is so she can offer supreme pleasure to her loved one. Protecting her loved one → taking her loved one into herself → the herself that she took them into (even if she is completely changed to the point where she doesn't understand herself) will continue to live forever. She has determined that that is the supreme love she will offer to her loved one. Looking at them from Meltlilith's perspective, even BB and Lip are nothing more than "foreign bodies that even I feel that I want to save." However, those feelings are far too closed. To her, who saw only her own feelings as definite, whose connection with the outside world was lacking, "LOVING another person" was itself a fatal bug (defect). She has a penchant for fighting. It is thought that even her interest in causing others pains ultimately arose "because like this, I'm the only one who cannot feel the existence of other people." This is a digression, but because of the clumsiness of her fingers caused by this, despite her hobby of collecting figures, she cannot immerse herself in assembling Garage kit.2 moreover, can interfere with the flow of electricity in a computer network.2 TYPE-MOON Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Series Characters Community Contribute Meltlilith 1,114PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page Edit Talk3 Share Nasuverse character Meltlilith Meltlillith Japanese name: メルトリリス Franchise: Fate Appears in: Capsule Servant Chibichuki! Fate/Extra CCC / Foxtail Japanese VA: Saori Hayami Character type: Alter Ego Master Servant (Master: BB) Servant statsshow Gender: Female1 Birthday: April 91 Height: 190cm1 Weight: 53kg (including legs) 33kg13 (without legs) Three sizes: B75/W55/H80 Blood type: O1 Place of Origin: Far Side of the Moon Likes: Hakuno Kishinami, Figurines3 Dislikes: Humans3 Talents: Doll appraisal3 Natural enemy: Kingprotea, No Name3 Image Color: Ice Blue3 Secret Garden: Questionsshow Meltlilith (メルトリリス, Merutoririsu?) is a High-Servant of BB in Fate/Extra CCC. Contentshide Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Extra CCC Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Other appearances Abilities Combat References ProfileEdit IdentityEdit Alter Ego S (アルターエゴ S, Arutā Ego S?), whose True Name is Meltlilith, was created by BB as a Heroic Spirit-Complex. Classified as a High-Servant, she was created from BB accessing the Moon Cell's Servant Archive and selecting goddesses compatible with Ego from inside of it. She reproduced their data, and Meltlilith came to existence as a Composite Divinity (複合神性, Fukugō Shinsei?). She is composed of three goddesses, Artemis, Lotan (リタン, Ritan?), and Saraswati (サラスヴァティー, Sarasuvatī?). The first is the pure virgin goddess Artemis of Greek mythology. She would unfailing shoot through, simultaneously granting disease and death, those who sought to attain the magical power which pulls the tides and causes them to rise, in other words, their link to the moon's movement. The second is the cruciform snake staff which originates from Leviathan, who appears in the Old Testament or maybe Lotan from Ugaritic myths. It is something with the same origin as the staff that Moses used to split the Red Sea, while also acting as a symbol of the sea that that staff split. Its owner will be granted a transformative property like that of water, making it feasible for them to adapt to any situation. Furthermore, their form will be able to change phantasmagorically, and it would even be possible to take the shape of the target of one's envy. The third is the river goddess Saraswati. She holds the ability to control "things that flow," such as natural phenomena, among which is water and wind, music and words, speech, poetry and prose. The timbre that flows from her can excite any emotion in the heart of those who hear it and, moreover, can interfere with the flow of electricity in a computer network.2 AppearanceEdit Meltlilith resembles Sakura Matou and BB with long violet hair(depicted with indigo tint in the artwork) and but compared to them she has notably slender figure and has blue eyes. Her attire is composed mainly of large cloak with two long sleeves that covered her hands. She accessorizes herself with a blue ribbon, a metal armor on her waist, two belts on her sleeves and one x-shaped on her chest with an emblem. Meltlilith's lower section however, is completely exposed except a code piece which covers her crotch area. Her most prominent features are giant, pointed needles for feet. Her face resembling that of BB is also a trait shared by Sakura Five. She has a Neurological Disorder (神経障害, Shinkei Shōgai?) and in regards to Meltlilith's five senses, her sense of touch has deteriorated. Especially her hands, she's almost completely lost sensation in her fingers and for that reason, she has become proactive in her relationship with the outside world.2 Tumblr mkvhcr5R4f1rsth9yo5 1280 's character sheet of Meltlilith and Passionlip in Fate/Extra CCC. MeltCS Meltlilith in Capsule Servant. Meltlilithreliefconceptart Concept art of Meltlilith's relief Meltlilithhimekami Meltlilith as she appeared in Himegami Emaki Collaboration Add a photo to this gallery PersonalityEdit Meltlilith is the Alter Ego of "End of the pleasure" (快楽の果て, Kairaku no hate?), born out of BB's ego "service requirement" (「奉仕要求」, "hōshi yōkyū"?) and "pleasure" (「快楽」, "kairaku"?). The type of abnormally lovely girl who cannot help but stir up a desire to protect her in men--is what she was, but possibly due to the effect of her skill which allows her to continuously steal her opponent's abilities, she currently possesses a belligerent disposition. Despite how she takes in other people, she doesn't desire understanding or sympathy from them due to the fact that Meltlilith does not understand the feelings of others. Meltlilith does not need other people. She doesn't understand love or dreams. Supposing a situation where she would acquire "LOVE," she would probably dedicate everything to and attend the object of it. To the self-sufficient Meltlilith, the feelings of the object of her affection aren't worth taking into account. She would declare in her oppressive manner that her own feelings are correct. Without any intention of conversing with them (I already love you so much that I don't feel the need for it), without any desire to touch them (that amount of pleasure is already unsatisfactory), she has no intention of telling them that she wants them to love her (that kind of mutual understanding is already unnecessary.) Truly, what a domineering Ego devoted to 'no's and 'not's. Beneath that constant domineering attitude and permanent perch on a high horse, there is not a speck of doubt or hesitation but only overly pure "awakening to love." Meltlilith hasn't noticed. Just what is the true foundation of herself, who is the incarnation of "self-pleasure." What makes up Meltlilith's core is "devotion to the person one has fallen in love with." That she repeatedly raised her level by draining and that she decided to control the Moon Cell is so she can offer supreme pleasure to her loved one. Protecting her loved one → taking her loved one into herself → the herself that she took them into (even if she is completely changed to the point where she doesn't understand herself) will continue to live forever. She has determined that that is the supreme love she will offer to her loved one. Looking at them from Meltlilith's perspective, even BB and Lip are nothing more than "foreign bodies that even I feel that I want to save." However, those feelings are far too closed. To her, who saw only her own feelings as definite, whose connection with the outside world was lacking, "LOVING another person" was itself a fatal bug (defect). She has a penchant for fighting. It is thought that even her interest in causing others pains ultimately arose "because like this, I'm the only one who cannot feel the existence of other people." This is a digression, but because of the clumsiness of her fingers caused by this, despite her hobby of collecting figures, she cannot immerse herself in assembling Garage kit.2 She also loves Hakuno Kishinami regardless of their gender and expresses her love in her own deranged manner. However, if Archer is the female's Servant, she will love him instead. AbilitiesEdit Melt Virus (メルトウィルス, Meruto Wirusu?), also known as All Drain (オールドレイン, Ōru Dorein?) is a unique id_es skill that evolved from Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū?) skill. The highest grade of energy drain. Draining, copying, and scaling down are all possible. The drain process has two parts. First the virus poison (honey) that is produced in Meltlilith's body is injected into the target and fuses the Parameters that will be stolen at that time, "experience" (『経験値』, "keikenchi"?), "skills" (『スキル』, "sukiru"?), "capacity" (『容量』, "yōryō"?) etc. After that, she absorbs, converts, and makes a part of herself the parameters that were liquefied by the virus. As long as it as a form, it is possible to drain, regardless of whether it is made of organic matter or inorganic matter, but things without shape... Things such as spiritual nature and skills can be fused, but converting them into "my own things" is difficult, so it seems she can only utilize them as simple nutrients. For this reason, what Meltlilith mainly makes into "my own things" is primarily "experience" and "capacity." Utilizing this ability, Meltlilith plans to augment "my own transcription." She created a transference-type of virus that would melt all the contents of an electronic body and transform them into herself. Initially, she was completely invincible and was level 999. BB removed her invincibility, and her level dropped after absorbing Shinji Matou. Shinji had infected himself with a virus before he was absorbed, which drastically lowered his level and then hers after she absorbed Shinji and his virus.2 Sadistic Constitution (加虐待質, Kagyaku Taishitsu?) is a skill that augments one's aggression in battle. It appears to be a positive skill, but the longer its owner stays in battle, the more their abusive disposition will grow, causing them to lose their usual composure. It's possible to say that this is just one step short of the skill that causes Berserkers to go insane. The more one attacks, the stronger one becomes, but on the other hand, one's defensive abilities drop. With the added disadvantage of unconsciously lowering one's chances of escape, it can be said that this is a skill that had bad compatibility with the usually composed Meltlilith.2 She has a rank B Riding (騎乗, Kijō?, localized as "Dragoon") ability. As long as it is an animal that exists in reality, even if it is a wild animal, she can ride it. Usually, knight-type Servants, such as Saber or Rider, would have this skill but Meltlilith possesses this skill is something best left to the imagination.2 CombatEdit Meltlilithsiren Cursed Sword Giselle Meltlilith utilizes a fighting style called Crime Ballet (クライム・バレエ, Kuraimu Baree?) that relies on the pointed needles of her legs to inflict damage. The result of Meltlilith, who adores classical ballet, retuning herself: an arrangement of various offensive skills. She came to possess diverse powers by converting already completed stories and stages into skills. However, the lineage of these skills is merely a smokescreen. Crime Ballet points out how Meltlilith has been cheating. In order to make herself invincible, Meltlilith has overwritten a basic rule that the far side of the moon possesses, "the lack of a sense of time" with "the lack of hit detection for Meltlilith." Meltlilith's conduct in selfishly giving herself such a privilege, not by training herself thoroughly, but by altering the rules of the rule, is an exemplary criminal act.2 Unforgivable Hilarion (許されぬヒラリオン, Yurusarenu Hirarion?) - From the classical ballet "Giselle" (「ジゼル」, "Jizeru"?). Hilarion (ヒラリオン, Hirarion?), who deceived Giselle, is caught by the Wilis and comes to pay for this crime. He is not forgiven and without waiting for daybreak, they make him dance in ecstasy until he dies from exhaustion.2 She does a spin dance for this self apply skill, when using ATTACK, it grants MP absorption effect. Farewell Albrecht (さよならアルブレヒト, Sayonara Aruburehito?) - From the classical ballet "Giselle." Albrecht (アルブレヒト, Aruburehito?) is taken prisoner by the wilis but due to one of the wilis saving him, his life is spared. When Albrecht, who was spared from death by exhaustion, raises his face, the form of the girl he most loved disappears like an illusion.2 She does a spin dance for this self apply skill, she turns invincible her the whole turn. The Name on the Heel is the Cursed Sword Giselle (踵の名は魔剣ジゼル, Kakato no Na wa Maken Jizeru?) - From the classical ballet "Giselle". Having fallen into despair to being betrayed by her beloved Albrecht, Giselle uses his sword in a frenzied dance, during which she dies. Women who die before marriage become ghosts known as wilis. Giselle becomes one of the wilis, who capture men and dance them to death.2 She produce beams of energy blade by kicking, the shock wave from the heel causes 30% damage depending on your HP. The Siren Who Burns Entrails (臓腑を灼くセイレーン, Zōfu wo Yaku Seirēn?) - From the classical ballet "The Prodigal Son" (「放蕩息子」, "Hōtō Musuko"?). A country feudal lord's son, out of admiration for life in the city, runs away. There are many temptations lurking in the city, the most extreme of which is the enchantress, Siren, who corrupts men the wiles she's come to possess from a life of adversity.2 Her metallic leg would heats up, it causes physical damage by piercing the enemy with her knee spike and at the same time absorbs health. Odile, the Demon Who Invites the Prince (王子を誘う魔のオディール, Ōji wo Sasou Ma no Odīru?) - Based on the ballet called "Swan Lake" (「白鳥の湖」, "Hakuchō no Mizūmi"?), Odile (オディール, Odīru?) magically disguised as Odette in order to help her father trick Prince Siegfried. She does a series of fast kick and a strong blow at the end. It causes Physical damage, there is no additional effect but the damage is much higher. Virgin Razor 1 "Virgin Razor - Palladion" displayed in Fate/Extra Material Virgin Razor - Palladion (ヴァージンレイザー・パラディオン, Vājin Reizā - Paradion?) - A combination attack with Passionlip. Meltlilith launches as Passionlip throws her towards the enemy.